Juntos, la magia es posible
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Especial Rivetra de Diciembre. FINALIZADO.
1. El amor molesto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**El amor molesto**

_El amor es molesto._

Así, tal cual. Para Levi Ackerman era la cosa más cursi que podía haber existido. Quitaba tiempo de calidad en su opinión, quería acapararlo todo, llenarlo todo. Como si la vida dependiera de su sola existencia y no hubiera razones lógicas para vivir sin ello.

Desde pequeños, la gente siempre idealizó el amor, como si tenerlo fuera a resolver todos los problemas, y la felicidad fuera cuestión de tenerlo. Qué tontos hemos sido a través de la historia, pensaba Levi irónico, tal vez tantas guerras y conflictos se hubieran evitado si hubiésemos sentido su milagrosa gracia de solucionar las cosas.

_El amor es molesto._

Hasta a nivel físico lo era. Sonrojos, palpitaciones, nervios y hasta malestares eran parte de la sintomatología del amor. ¿Por qué se sufría de esas ridiculeces cuando uno se enamoraba? Levi frunció el ceño, totalmente indignado. Se suponía que era un sentimiento digno, puro, bueno… pero ni bien uno lo padecía, tenía ganas de ir al baño a cagar de pura angustia. Maldita sea…

Y peor aun cuando el enamoramiento no funcionaba o no era correspondido. Había sido testigo de episodios de depresión entre sus amigos; que porque ella lo dejó, que porque él le exigía exclusividad, que esto, que lo otro. Para Levi ese algo molesto rozaba lo tóxico y enfermizo.

_El amor es molesto._

Él había dejado de sentir esa tontería desde el día de la muerte de su madre. Era la única persona por la que alguna vez sintió algo tan sincero y grande. A sus amigos los apreciaba, sí; pero con su madre era simplemente algo más allá de todo entendimiento. Recordaba que de niño la miraba hipnotizado mientras ella le cantaba o le contaba cuentos, y soñaba con vivir siempre a su lado. Había experimentado el amor en su estado más puro, pero todo terminó de la peor manera.

Un día simplemente no se había levantado más de su cama. El pequeño Levi buscó ayuda con los vecinos, quienes rápidamente llamaron a una ambulancia. Apenas entraron se dieron cuenta de una terrible realidad de la cual el niño se había percatado: no despertaría más. Había muerto de un paro cardíaco mientras dormía. Levi no lloró, no reaccionó; sólo pensaba que atrás quedaban las salidas al parque, al cine, los festejos, los paseos navideños que coincidían con su cumpleaños, los arrumacos, las canciones y las lecturas. Atrás quedaba el amor.

Y en ese momento, a tan corta edad, se dio cuenta de que el amor era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Para qué se nos permitía vivir y experimentar algo tan hermoso si esa felicidad producto de ello nos sería arrebatada tarde o temprano?

Desde ese día el amor se tornó molesto para él.

Hasta que la conoció a ella. Pero él insistía que era molesto.

La había conocido a finales de Noviembre por medio de la loca de Hange, que era una amiga en común. Él estaba volviendo de su aburrido trabajo en la oficina y ellas estaban comprando unas estupideces navideñas. Escuchó la voz de la cuatro ojos del demonio que lo llamaba, haciendo que pasara vergüenza en plena calle; y aunque él ya la había reconocido y hecho el tonto para no saludar, esa vez tuvo que acercarse derrotado. Y fue allí que la vio y el corazón le dio un brinco. Él hizo una mueca ante la reacción involuntaria.

Petra Ral se llamaba el objeto de su molestia. Ojos grandes y dorados, cabello corto y pelirrojo, piel nívea y suave, todo en ella era perfecto a primera vista. Y molesto. Y más molesto aún lo era a medida que la conocía más a fondo mientras los tres departían en una cafetería cercana: carismática, risueña, dulce y delicada. Era pediatra en el mismo hospital donde trabajaba Hange y amaba a los niños. Era el paquete completo y molesto.

Cuando Levi se dio cuanta ya estaba siendo invitado por ella una pequeña reunión por su cumpleaños que haría en los primeros días de Diciembre. El joven llegó a su casa hecho un manojo de confusión. Oh, no… esas palpitaciones, ese calor subiendo por su rostro, esos retorcijones en el estómago de puro nervio y para rematar, esa sonrisa boba que tenía pintada en el rostro. Cuando se miró al espejo se espantó: jamás en su vida había sonreído y verse en ese estado era terrorífico para él. Peor si a esa sonrisa se le sumaba un sonrojo evidente.

Con un demonio. Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

Llegó el bendito día del cumpleaños de la aludida, la dueña de esos molestos pensamientos en Levi. Y el pobre hombre llegó más disgustado que nunca, pues en toda la semana había pensado en ella y contado los días para verla y felicitarla. Si hasta estuvo ensayando su saludo y felicitación, acto seguido se cacheteaba a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Y allí estaba, invitado por cortesía y porque le había caído bien a la cumpleañera, vestido con su mejor traje y con un ramo de peonías, que la festejada aceptó con un tono rosado adorable en su rostro y agradeció con un besito en la mejilla, estremeciéndolo con sus suaves y cálidos labios haciendo contacto con su fría piel.

Y ése fue el viaje de ida hacia ese sentimiento molesto.

Durante la cena Petra se había enterado que Levi cumplía años en Navidad, pero no dijo nada al respecto (Hange le había contado rápidamente algo de la vida del joven y la pérdida de su madre, y obviamente, su odio a la fecha festiva). Eso no impidió que le dedicara miradas dulces durante toda la velada. Y para completar el panorama para el pobre azabache víctima de tan desafortunada enfermedad llamada amor, la joven pelirroja hacía el té a la perfección. ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Estaba perdiendo la batalla contra esa sensación molesta en el pecho!

Al final de la noche, Levi fue el último en irse, y después de agradecer por haber sido invitado a pesar de ser prácticamente un extraño, sucedió algo que hizo que se le bajara la presión sanguínea.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

Para él fue la gloria y la perdición en ese momento. Hasta se sentía ridículo por darle la razón a su hermana Mikasa cuando ésta empezaba con su alharaca de que lo suyo con su novio Eren fue amor a primera vista.

A él le había pasado lo mismo y era evidente que a Petra también.

Y como no era tan tonto como para dejar pasar la oportunidad, la tomó de la cintura e hizo que ese tierno roce se convirtiera en un beso apasionado. Sí, el amor era molesto, pero no lo dejaría ir. No la dejaría ir.

Cuando se separaron, él bufó pasándose una mano por la cabeza, arrepintiéndose por el impulso y el egoísmo de tenerla.

-Mierda. – dijo y se fue, dejando a Petra confundida.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y llegó la Nochebuena. En cuanto dieron las 12 de la noche para dar paso a la Navidad, todas las familias de la ciudad festejaron alegres y abrazándose. Todos, menos uno.

Levi se hallaba en su departamento tomando una cerveza e ignorando el hecho de que era su cumpleaños y de que era Navidad, como buen Grinch que era. Miraba la televisión aburrido mientras cambiaba de canal cada vez que aparecían películas tontas de amor, nieve y espíritu navideño. Ya se estaba fastidiando y decidiendo ir a dormir, cuando el sonido del timbre le hizo dar un respingo.

Maldiciendo y suponiendo que eran sus latosos amigos quienes iban a insistirle para salir y festejar, Levi bajó furioso para insultarlos y echarlos a patadas de su barrio. Pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta de su edificio.

Era Petra Ral, muerta de frío bajo la nevada intensa de medianoche.

Azorado y algo emocionado, Levi la hizo pasar rápidamente y una vez en el departamento, insistió en que se acercara a la calefacción para que tomara calor. Ella lo miró intensamente y sacó un paquete que llevaba escondido dentro de su abrigo; era un pequeño pastel que ella había hecho para él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Levi. – dijo con esa voz que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago – Y feliz Navidad.

-Petra… - empezó él, pero no dijo nada, ni quería hacerlo, sólo tuvo de nuevo ese impulso de atraerla a él y besarla con desesperación. La había extrañado tanto; para lo desconocidos que eran, la había padecido tanto.

Ella no dudó en corresponderle y pronto, con el pastel olvidado, sus ropas fueron deshechas y procedieron a explorarse y amarse como nunca lo hicieron con nadie, con la fuerte nevada y los villancicos como testigos.

Cuando terminaron, Levi besó suavemente la nariz de Petra y le dijo ya no tan seguro.

-El amor es molesto.

-Pero también es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? – replicó ella con una sonrisa.

-Contigo sí. – aceptó él mirándola con amor - Contigo todo está bien.

Y volvieron a unirse, dispuestos a pasar la primera de sus infinitas Navidades juntos.


	2. El hombre prohibido

**El hombre prohibido**

_Inglaterra, 1870_

En una fastuosa casa solariega en el condado de Wiltshire, vivía el matrimonio Ackerman. Su vida marital no era diferente a la de cualquier otra pareja unida por imposición paterna: sin chispa y sin amor.

Era el matrimonio de Petra Ral y Kenny Ackerman, conde y condesa de Stohess.

Ella, una joven alemana e hija de un importante comerciante berlinés, había sido entregada en santo matrimonio (y sin preguntarle, por supuesto) al noble inglés Kenneth Ackerman, a quien le venía bien casarse al fin luego de una vida dedicada a las fiestas y a los escarceos sin compromiso, y viendo que la unión con dicha familia alemana era una gran ventaja para expandir sus propios negocios. Tanto para su padre como para su marido, Petra no pasaba de una moneda de cambio.

Al principio le había costado; como buena joven educada en la alta sociedad, dominaba varios idiomas, entre ellos el inglés, por lo que esa barrera fue fácil de derrumbar en tierras extrañas. Lo difícil fue acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como señora de una enorme y apartada mansión en medio de la nada, y sin más contacto que con los criados, ya que su esposo se la pasaba afuera todo el día por trabajo. Pero ni siquiera podía tener una conversación con la servidumbre, ya que ellos se tomaban muy en serio su posición en esa casa y se escabullían si la señora no necesitaba de nada más para su comodidad. Ni siquiera podía hablar de ello con Traute Caven, su doncella personal, a quien había traído de Alemania después de rogarle a su marido, ya que la consideraba buena acompañante y criada. Cada vez que Petra quería hablar de sus cosas con ella, Traute siempre le cortaba diciendo que no se preocupara y minimizaba las angustias de su ama, por lo que hasta la propia joven pensaba que sus males eran puras niñerías y entonces callaba y aguantaba.

A pesar de su excentricidad, su esposo la trataba bien. Pero Petra no le amaba, y por dentro quería gritar de frustración. Cuando le comunicaron que se casaría con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, quiso rebelarse, quiso patalear y negarse, pero simplemente no pudo; su sentido del deber le dijo en ese entonces que asintiera y aceptara con la cabeza gacha sin decir ni pío salvo a la hora del "sí, acepto" en la ceremonia. En el fondo ella quería vivir, cumplir esas fantasías secretas que leía en las novelas de amor que tenía escondidas en su habitación, en las que las heroínas se abrían paso por sí mismas y encontraban no sólo una satisfacción personal a la cual dedicarse, sino también encontrando un gran y apasionado amor. Pero ella no había tenido suerte, y ahora era una dueña de casa dedicada a dar órdenes y a atender a su marido, quien apenas reparaba en ella además. Kenny ni siquiera mostraba papeletas como para acercarse a ella como amigo, simplemente la tomaba durante las noches para inmediatamente quedar dormido. Ni siquiera la vida de alcoba era mágica para la pobre y joven Petra.

Y eso que conocía matrimonios con gran diferencia de edad en los cuales los dos se encontraban más que enamorados y felices. Ergo, los 18 años de ella contra los 55 de él no era razón para esa vida marital tan sosa que llevaban. Simple y llanamente se trataba de una total diferencia de caracteres y carencia de sentimientos de por medio.

Además, no se imaginaba que la propia Traute se había convertido en amante y confidente de su marido poco después del matrimonio de Petra con él.

* * *

Una noche, los dos se encontraban cenando en silencio cuando Kenny habló, haciendo que su mujer diera un respingo, ya que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos pesimistas.

-Petra, querida, quería avisarte que un sobrino mío vendrá muy pronto a Inglaterra para pasar las Navidades con nosotros. – le comunicó - Se llama Levi Ackerman y viene de Estados Unidos, donde se encarga de sus propios negocios inmobiliarios, además de ser vocero de los míos allí. Llegará la semana que viene y me gustaría que como la señora de la casa, organizaras algo especial para darle la bienvenida.

Petra levantó las cejas, sorprendida por la noticia y al mismo tiempo curiosa.

-Sí, como digas, Kenny. – respondió.

-Perfecto. – dijo él levantándose – Te espero en la habitación. – agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada, cabizbaja.

* * *

Llegó la fecha señalada, a finales de Octubre. El tal Levi Ackerman estaba por llegar (su tío había ido a buscarlo al puerto de Southampton) y Petra corría de aquí para allá, dando órdenes y ayudando en la proeza de darle una bienvenida con todas las letras y acorde a su posición, tanto en la sociedad como por ser familiar de su marido.

Mientras estaba en lo suyo, se sentía desconcertada y decepcionada en el fondo: esa misma semana cumplían un año de casados con Kenny y éste simplemente lo olvidó o no le dio importancia, estando más entusiasmado por el banquete que se debía dar en honor a su sobrino. Cuando ella se lo comunicó ese día, lo único que hizo él fue darle un beso en la frente con algo de culpa, como si eso compensara su olvido. Petra durmió mal esa noche; aunque no era el matrimonio feliz que ella soñaba, por lo menos esperaba algo de atención y comprensión de parte de Kenny. Pero nada.

Además, habría que agregar que el hombre empezaba a reclamar como quien no quiere la cosa la falta de un embarazo. Eso redoblaba el malestar de la joven, ya que se comía la cabeza imaginando que era estéril y que un enfurecido Kenny la devolvería con sus padres, y éstos, furiosos a su vez, la mandarían a un convento.

Tristemente, Petra se proyectaba el peor de los panoramas para ella.

Y así, con una profunda tristeza enmascarada por la concentración por los preparativos, se dispuso a terminar de organizar todo y subir a sus aposentos para ponerse su mejor vestido y esperar al invitado.

Escuchó el ruido del carruaje deteniéndose fuera de la mansión, y esperó mansamente al frente de los criados, para así dar un saludo de bienvenida al sobrino del señor de la casa. Los dos hombres entraron.

Petra se imaginó cualquier cosa menos el tipo de hombre que imaginaba por Levi Ackerman.

La joven mujer esperaba que fuera igual de alto que Kenny y hasta con su mismo rostro y rasgos. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Era un hombrecillo de postura hostil y al mismo tiempo tenebrosa, ojos grises y autoritarios y cabello oscuro y corto. Sin decir que su expresión era de indiferencia y amargura. Además de que era muy bajito, apenas un poco más alto que ella, y eso que la joven era muy pequeña y menuda. Encontró novedoso que fuera tan diferente a Kenny por lo menos en lo físico, pero algo le decía que no la pasaría bien en su propia casa con ese hombre tan extraño y aterrorizante bajo su techo.

Levi Ackerman, por su parte, contempló la elegante mansión con indiferencia. No era distinta a la suya en Washington Square, en Nueva York, pero por lo menos ésta tenía campos en sus alrededores para respirar aire puro. Reparó en la señora de la casa cuando su tío los presentó, y luego de las reverencias de rigor, la estudió con desinterés. Bajita, pelirroja, bella y delicada. No le impresionaba, era menos atractiva que las damas de la alta sociedad neoyorquina, pero seguramente también era tonta y falsa como ellas. Lo que también resaltaba en ella era su fuerte acento alemán, lo que hacía que su voz sonara interesante.

Pero por lo general, ninguno quedó impresionado con el otro. Pero ella había quedado algo intrigada con él, mientras que del visitante no se podía saber lo que pensaba bajo ese gesto adusto e impasible.

Después del delicioso y abundante banquete ofrecido por los señores de la casa, Kenny hizo una propuesta:

-Petra, querida, me encantaría que cuando pasemos a la sala nos engalanes a Levi y a mí con tus bellas piezas de piano y tu maravillosa voz. Será perfecto para cerrar esta bienvenida a mi sobrino con broche de oro.

Petra asintió entusiasmada, pues todo lo que tuviera que ver con música y poesía le encantaba, pasando sus horas de soledad en compañía de su piano y sus libros. Aunque en el fondo no estaba muy segura de si al festejado le iba a gustar; el rostro de Levi Ackerman se mantuvo imperturbable en lo que iba de la velada.

Cuando Petra se sentó al piano se sintió libre y siendo ella misma una vez más. Con gran ánimo, más por hacer lo que le gustaba que por poner contento al invitado, ejecutó grandes obras de Chopin y Liszt, haciendo que los dos hombres Ackerman se relajaran mientras bebían whisky. Una vez terminado su repertorio y habiendo recibido sendos aplausos, se dispuso a declamar, con su dulce voz cantarina, poemas de John Keats y Lord Byron, para por último hacer lo propio con su autor favorito, el alemán Eduard Mörike, de quien cantó el poema _Schön Rohtraut_, musicalizado por Robert Schumann. Hasta se había tomado el atrevimiento de traducir el poema al inglés y adaptarlo al compás de la balada del compositor compatriota suyo, ya que sabiendo que nunca más hablaría alemán en Inglaterra, por lo menos quería que la gente entendiera cuando citaba escritos y canciones de su tierra natal.

_La hija del Rey Ringang, ¿cuál es su nombre?_

_Rohtraut, la bella Rohtraut._

_¿Cómo pasa sus días y dónde,_

_cuando no le interesa dar paseos y coser?_

_Va de pesca o de caza._

_¡Cómo me gustaría ser su cazador!_

_Pescar y cazar me fascinaría._

_-¡Cálmate, corazón!_

_Y luego y de haber pasado un rato,_

_Rohtraut, bella Rohtraut,_

_en el castillo de Ringang le sirve el muchacho._

_Traje de cazador y caballo él tenía._

_Y se va de caza con Rohtraut._

_¡Cómo me gustaría ser el hijo de un rey!_

_Rohtraut, la bella Rohtraut es querida para mí._

_-¡Cálmate, corazón!_

_Un día descansaban bajo un roble,_

_y reía la bella Rohtraut:_

"_¿Por qué me miras con tanto placer?_

_¡Bésame si tienes corazón, joven caballero!"_

_¡Ah, alegría! ¡Cómo se sobresaltó el muchacho!_

_Y pensaba: "Si ella lo quiere así",_

_y besó a la bella Rohtraut con lujuria._

_-¡Cálmate, corazón!_

_Y en silencio volvieron a casa._

_Y en su camino no volvieron a hablar._

_Rohtraut, la bella Rohtraut;_

_pero en su corazón, él decía con alegría:_

"_¡Si hoy te hacen Emperatriz,_

_jamás me perjudicaría!_

_Las hojas del bosque han visto mi gozo,_

_¡la bella Rohtraut ofreció sus labios en un beso!_

_-¡Cálmate, corazón!_

Mientras la joven cantaba, Traute, quien daba vueltas por la sala sirviendo y controlando la chimenea, se percató de algo muy extraño y a la vez llamativo: Levi Ackerman no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su señora, y aunque mantenía su rostro de piedra, podía vislumbrar un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. La mujer se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus tareas.

Cuando se retiraron a sus aposentos, Petra sintió extraña a Traute y le preguntó si le pasaba algo, pero la colosal rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza y la preparó rápida y diligentemente para ir a la cama. Kenny había dicho que se pasaría toda la noche en su despacho para terminar unos papeles, aunque en realidad iba a ir a una habitación secreta en el mismo para sus encuentros con Traute.

Petra se acostó algo contrariada. No le gustaba tener que dormir sola y menos que Kenny pusiera más atención a su propio trabajo; esperaba que por lo menos la felicitara por su presentación y despliegue como anfitriona y que comentaran antes de dormir sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Tenía más que claro que no estaba enamorada de él, y por lo visto, él tampoco lo estaba de ella, pero al menos quería ser su amiga y así por lo menos pasar sus días de casada como aliada y cómplice de su esposo, a falta de amor y deseo. Viendo disgustada que no podía tener ni lo uno ni lo otro, la pelirroja se arropó entre las cobijas. Se durmió pensando en la intensa mirada que le había dirigido Levi Ackerman mientras cantaba _Rohtraut_.

En su habitación, Levi pensaba en el peculiar matrimonio de su tío. Era obvio que era por conveniencia y que además, la rubia alta que tenían de criada era su amante. De ese tipo de cosas él se percataba casi sin necesidad de hablar, sólo observando gestos y movimientos en la gente. Esa esposita de Kenny debía de ser muy ingenua para no darse cuenta, pero le daba la impresión que de saberlo, no le importaría. Sentía algo de pena por ella, tan joven y tan conforme con su destino. Se durmió pensando en los poemas y baladas que ella había recitado y cantado.

* * *

El mes que pasó fue dedicado absolutamente a Levi Ackerman de parte de su tío. Salían a cabalgar, a cazar, a reuniones con otros nobles y lores, tanto de cortesía como de negocios. Mientras Petra se mantenía encerrada y aburrida en su mansión, sólo acompañada de la silenciosa Traute y demás criados. Alguna que otra vez habían ido a un baile o una cena con otras familias, pero generalmente Kenny siempre decidía volver temprano para encerrarse en su despacho. Ni siquiera la música y la lectura la llenaban como antes, ya que simplemente no podía pasarse tocando el piano, el arpa y leyendo libros todo el día, temía que terminara por detestar lo que tanto amaba como producto de su aburrimiento. Ni hablar de su fracaso por hacer amigas entre las señoras de la región, llevadas por su prejuicio hacia los alemanes. Se sentía sola en el mundo.

Tampoco su huésped ayudaba en algo, su carácter frío siempre hacía que mantuviera las distancias con todo el mundo. Era tan solitario como ella, con la diferencia que él parecía vivir mejor con su soledad, cosa que había dejado muy en claro en todo el mes, apenas contestando con monosílabos y sin apartar la vista de su periódico o cartas cuando ella trataba de empezar una conversación animada para pasar el rato. Llegado a un punto, ella suspiró derrotada; estar con él en una misma sala era lo mismo que estar sola. Aunque sentía cierto nerviosismo cuando el hombre estaba cerca de ella, así como un cosquilleo en el estómago. Nunca le había pasado eso con alguna persona, tal vez era porque se sentía intimidada por él.

No tenía ni idea de que él se estaba conteniendo.

* * *

Durante los últimos días de Noviembre, Kenny hizo un anuncio que descolocó a Petra.

-Mañana mismo debo ir a hacer una diligencia a Londres, es de carácter urgente. – dijo Kenny – Por lo que me veré obligado a dejarlos solos por unos días. Confío en que tú y Levi puedan hacerse compañía y estar bien sin mí.

-Pero Kenny, en unos días es mi cumpleaños…

-Y lo lamento tanto, querida mía. – se disculpó él – Pero el deber llama. Además, mi ausencia no impide que organices una fiesta e invites a todas las grandes familias de la región.

-Pero si sabes que nadie quiere hacer amistad conmigo. – repuso Petra tristemente – Me respetan y tratan bien sólo cuando tú estás, pero si no, me ignoran y hacen bromas de mal gusto sobre mi origen.

-Son sólo ideas tuyas, querida. – replicó Kenny indiferente – Te tomas muy a pecho el humor inglés. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse, ¿no, Levi?

-Ustedes los ingleses son una mierda. – refunfuñó Levi desde su puesto.

Kenny rió y no hizo caso al comentario.

-¡Ay, no puedo ponerme de acuerdo con una alemana y un norteamericano! – bromeó – Pero tú también pon de tu parte, querida; organiza algo y verás que las personas vendrán a agasajarte. Si no quieres hacer una fiesta, puedes organizar un té e invitar a unas pocas damas.

Petra sabía que eso también sería inútil, pero bajó la cabeza y murmuró – Como digas, Kenny.

-Ah, casi me olvidaba. – agregó su marido – Aunque eres la señora de la casa, quien puede hablar en nombre de mi persona durante mi ausencia es Levi, así que también él estará a cargo de la mansión como señor interino. Digo, para que no reclames si llegara a recibir gente y organizara sus propios asuntos aquí.

-Como digas, Kenny.

-Y Petra, por favor, préstame a Traute en este viaje. – le pidió Kenny con un brillo extraño en la mirada – Algunos negociantes con los que hablaré con alemanes, por lo que voy a necesitar de una intérprete; además, quiero hacerte unos regalos y ella es la única que conoce tus gustos. Me será de mucha ayuda.

-Como digas, Kenny.

Levi simplemente miraba de reojo a la infeliz mujer.

* * *

Los días que pasaron hasta el cumpleaños de Petra fueron igual de monótonos que los anteriores, sólo con la diferencia de que el dueño de casa no estaba presente, cosa que a la larga daba igual. Ya estando allí era como si no lo estuviera.

Petra intentó hacer lo que le había sugerido su marido el conde, pero fue infructuoso. Nadie acudiría a la tarde de té que quería organizar; algunas mandaban excusas rápidas y otras ni siquiera contestaban. Con pesar, la pelirroja desistió de festejar y anunció a los cocineros que no hicieran los postres que tenía pensado ofrecer. Y así, el día de su cumpleaños número 19 la encontró despertando sola en su cama y desayunando frugalmente ante su desánimo.

Suspiró con fastidio y pidió que le prepararan su caballo; saldría a montar por los alrededores de Salisbury para despejar el mal humor que la abrumaba.

Se encontró con Levi Ackerman en las inmediaciones de las ruinas de Old Sarum, también a caballo.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – inquirió Levi molesto. Era verdad, le molestaban las sensaciones que le producía esa dama.

-Casualmente ésta es mi casa y decidí dar un paseo. – contestó Petra también molesta. No sólo iba a pasar un terrible cumpleaños, sino que ahora este hombre parecía tomarse en serio su posición como señor temporal de la casa. ¿O acaso Kenny lo había mandado a espiarla? Sería el colmo…

Él no dijo nada y azuzó a su caballo para irse de allí.

-Tsk…

* * *

Después de su paseo y de pasarse todo el día encerrada en su habitación, a fin de no cruzarse con tal personaje del que no sabía si ahora podía considerarlo huésped o señor de la casa por encima de ella, Petra decidió por la tarde ir a las cocinas para dar la orden de hacer algo simple para la cena.

Se encontró con todos los criados yendo de aquí para allá ayudando a los cocineros.

Lo primero que pensó Petra con enojo fue que Levi Ackerman había organizado algún evento sin consultarle y que se vería obligada a departir con invitados extraños.

Quedó de piedra cuando le comunicaron otra cosa.

-El amo Levi ordenó hacer una cena en honor a usted por su cumpleaños.

Petra, quien estaba preparando el reclamo al susodicho por hacer lo que quería en su propia casa, no pudo hacer ni decir nada, sólo ruborizarse.

A la hora de la cena, él la estaba esperando en la mesa, que estaba repleta de comida. Por consideración y agradecimiento, Petra bajó ataviada con uno de sus mejores vestidos, uno blanco con aplicaciones sencillas de encajes. Se sentó frente a Levi.

-¿Por qué hizo esto? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Tsk. Moría por festejar su cumpleaños y ahora se pregunta de qué va todo esto… por eso mismo. – explicó ceñudo – Feliz cumpleaños. – agregó secamente.

-Gracias, pero es mucha comida para nosotros. – observó la pelirroja; luego se le ocurrió una idea y se dirigió al mayordomo – Por favor, vengan usted y todos en esta casa a compartir con nosotros. – invitó con amabilidad.

El mayordomo la miró escandalizado.

-Pero, señora…

-Es una orden de tu ama. – intervino Levi quien sonreía discretamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa mujer haría algo así.

Contra todo pronóstico, Petra pasó una velada muy agradable en compañía de Levi (aunque no hablara) y de todos sus empleados, quienes una vez entrados en confianza empezaron a contar anécdotas y chistes para su señora, quien reía con cada ocurrencia que escuchaba. Realmente la estaba pasando muy bien; sin duda, ése era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

Cuando terminaron y todos volvieron a sus tareas, Levi y Petra pasaron al salón a tomar algo de té. Mientras bebían en silencio, la joven no pudo dejar de notar que el joven estaba inquieto, contrario a su semblante tan tranquilo.

-Petra… me gustaría pedirte una cosa. – dijo. Petra se sorprendió al escuchar que la había tuteado.

-Dígame, Levi. – dijo.

-Mierda, no soy tu jodido marido para que empieces con ese servilismo. – replicó él fastidiado, haciendo que ella se perturbara al oír tan florido vocabulario. Levi prosiguió – Me gustaría dar un paseo contigo por los jardines.

-Como dig… - paró en seco al ver cómo él la miraba severamente – Está bien, vamos.

* * *

Caminaron bajo el manto de la noche por los exquisitos jardines de la propiedad, bañados por la luz de la luna llena. Hacía frío pero la noche estaba perfecta, despejada y con miles de estrellas acompañándolos en su paseo. Había que aprovechar antes de las primeras nevadas.

Cuando se sentaron en unos de los bancos frente al lago al final de los jardines, Petra decidió que era mejor hacer algún que otro comentario.

-La luna es muy hermosa. – dijo con simpleza.

-Es verdad. – concordó Levi, quien no dejaba de mirarla.

_¿Por qué me miras con tanto placer?_

Pasaron un rato en incómodo silencio y con Levi sin despegar los ojos de Petra, quien ya sudaba frío y estaba nerviosa.

-Petra…

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes recitarme ese poema de la otra vez? – hablaba de cuando él llegó a su casa.

-¿_La bella dama sin piedad_, de John Keats?

-No, la otra.

-¿_No volveremos a vagar_, de Lord Byron?

-¡No! La que cantaste.

-_Rohtraut_…

-¡Sí! Que contaba sobre un amor prohibido. Sobre un hombre que quería ser el cazador del objeto de su afecto. – decía Levi ávidamente mientras la miraba a los ojos – Tal y como yo _quiero serlo_ ahora.

_¡Cómo me gustaría ser su cazador!_

Con gran sorpresa y abriendo los ojos del horror, Petra entendió lo que quiso decir. ¿Acaso él, siendo el sobrino de su esposo…? Quiso levantarse para ir corriendo hacia la casa, pero él no se lo permitió. La abrazó fuertemente por detrás mientras repartía besos por su espalda y cuello. Para la joven era confuso, pues a pesar de que estaba mal lo que presentía que pasaría, no dejaba de sentir cierta adrenalina mezclada con emoción. Nunca la habían abrazado de esa manera.

-Todos estos días para mí fueron una tortura. – gemía Levi desesperado mientras acariciaba suavemente la nuca de la joven paralizada con su nariz – Tener que contenerme no sólo viendo cómo el idiota de Kenny te dejaba pasar, sino también aguantándome las ganas de besarte y hacerte mía. Porque me enamoré de ti a primera vista, Petra…

_¡Cálmate, corazón!_

Petra despertó de su parálisis temporal, fruto de los besos y las caricias de Levi, y forcejeó para zafarse de él y enfrentarlo.

-Levi, pero yo soy una mujer casada…

El azabache la tomó bruscamente entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

-Una mujer casada a la que su marido deja abandonada para ir a divertirse con la criada. – dijo rencoroso. Petra abrió los ojos aterrorizada ante lo que le revelaba – Perdóname, pero es mejor que ya te enteres de lo que tu respetable esposo y tu fiel dama de compañía hacen a tus espaldas. Aun así, una palabra tuya bastará para que hagamos de cuenta que esta conversación nunca existió. – la miró angustiado.

Una parte de ella se sentía traicionada, por Kenny, por Traute y también por Levi por mantenerse cómplice silencioso de todo ese romance secreto. Pero otra parte de ella, que cobraba más fuerza, se encontraba despreocupada por ello y hasta aliviada. ¿Pero por qué aliviada? ¿Acaso esperaba en el fondo que ese suceso le diera permiso para hacer algo…?

De repente, volvieron a ella las ganas de ser como las heroínas de sus novelas; ellas, que sucumbían al amor más apasionado y dejaban todo por su causa. Como ellas, ser capaz de dejar a su marido sin importar las burlas y los desprecios, todo en nombre del amor. Esto iba más allá de una venganza contra Kenny. Quería sentirse viva, amada, y ese hombre le estaba extendiendo en la mano la oportunidad de serlo. Pero para vivir esas pasiones de literatura, era necesario amar a la otra persona, no bastaba que el amor sólo viniera de él. Pero ella _quería_ estar con él.

Fue allí que se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba enamorada de él, porque no sólo quería tomar lo que él le ofrecía tácitamente, sino que también ella quería ofrecerle la misma felicidad. Ella le correspondía.

Quería levantarse todas las mañanas viendo su rostro; quería ser tomada por él llevados por el más profundo amor; quería vivir con él y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida; quería darle un hijo por deseo genuino de ambos y no por imposición. Quería amarlo.

Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. A ese hombre prohibido que la miraba anhelante.

-Levi…

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ella se había arrojado a sus brazos besándolo desesperadamente, como queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido. Él por su parte correspondió feliz a ese beso, dando gracias a los cielos de que tanto tiempo en espera del amor de aquella dama haya valido la pena. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones lo requirieron y sonriendo, corrieron de la mano hacia la ya oscura casa, en donde hicieron por primera vez el amor en la habitación de él, sin reservas ni temores.

* * *

Los días habían pasado. Eran mediados de Diciembre y la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Esperaban que en pocos días Kenny volviera de su viaje de placer con Traute, pero eso era lo que menos les preocupaba.

Durante el día y de cara a la servidumbre, aparentaban que su relación era la misma de siempre, fría, distante y cordial, a fin de que no sospecharan nada y no fueran la comidilla de la casa. Y con la alta probabilidad de que llegara a oídos de Kenny.

Pero cuando el sol caía la historia era otra. No hubo noche en la que no hicieran el amor y durmieran juntos, aunque Petra se levantaba mucho más temprano para ir a sus propios aposentos, a fin de que las criadas la vieran dormir allí cuando entraran. Para ellos era muy difícil tener que aparentar a la luz del sol sin poder tocarse ni hablarse, pero ello lo compensaban más tarde y con creces en la cama. No tardaron en hacerse promesas, primero de manera utópica, luego hablando en serio.

-Quiero que dejes a Kenny y vayas conmigo a Nueva York. – le dijo Levi una noche mientras ella yacía entre sus brazos.

-Quiero hacerlo. – declaró Petra con valentía, para sorpresa del hombre que amaba – Me iré contigo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que perderías por eso? – la probó él – Perderías el apoyo de tu familia, serías repudiada por la sociedad y nadie querría tener que ver nada contigo.

-No me importa, no es diferente a mi situación actual como condesa de Stohess. – replicó la pelirroja decidida – Nunca tuve amigos de verdad, mis padres nunca me tomaron en serio y siempre fui considerada un bicho raro aquí por ser alemana. Te aseguro que no perdería gran cosa, tampoco es que me importe el dinero. Podría trabajar como profesora de piano. – luego lo miró y repitió su pregunta - ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes idea de lo que perderías por eso? A ti también te retirarían todo tipo de apoyo, también puede afectar tus negocios y la sociedad donde vives.

-Me importa una mierda. – sentenció él – Nunca fui muy social, los pocos amigos que tengo me apoyarían en esto, aunque no lo creas. Y en cuanto a mis cosas, mis padres hicieron dinero suficiente como para que no trabajara en toda mi vida. En ese sentido no nos faltaría nada. Así que no pienses en trabajar para sobrevivir; estaremos bien. – y rió – Despreciados por todos, pero bien.

Ella rió, rodeando su cuello con sus finos brazos, para darle un dulce beso. Volvieron a unirse entre promesas de amor y un futuro juntos.

* * *

Cuando Kenny y Traute volvieron, los dos amantes notaron con picardía que la habían pasado muy bien en Londres. Era un cuadro realmente tragicómico: dos pares de amantes disimulando a ojos vista, Petra tuvo que contener una risita. Agradeció de buena gana los regalos que le hizo su marido, y durante la cena estuvo muy animada preguntándole sobre las delicias de la capital. Kenny apenas podía contener un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que él evocaba los momentos que había pasado con Traute.

La vida volvió a lo mismo de siempre en la casona Stohess, simplemente con la diferencia de los secretos guardados tan celosamente entre los cuatro involucrados. Luego de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y con la mente más clara y decidida, Petra y Levi acordaron huir la noche del 24, después del baile de Navidad que su tío daría en la mansión con motivo de su cumpleaños. Esperarían a que todos se fueran y los habitantes de la casa durmieran, y ellos se irían para siempre.

Apenas podían disimular su emoción durante la fiesta, pues contaban los minutos para que dieran las 12 de la noche y los invitados empezaran a irse. Los dos habían juntado pocas ropas (no se llevarían todo lo que tenían), y escondido las pequeñas valijas en las caballerizas para facilitar su huida. Quedaron en que Levi iría primero a esperarla allí con todo listo, hasta caballo. Además, el joven le dejaría una carta a su tío, agradeciéndole por la estadía en su casa y pidiéndole perdón ante lo que estaba por hacerle. Pensaba que a estas alturas era un disparate dejarle una carta con explicaciones, pero su sentido del deber pudo más.

Como siempre, Kenny había ido a su despacho en pos a sus propios asuntos y Petra le dijo a Traute que prefería prepararse sola y que podía retirarse. A continuación, se puso un vestido más cómodo y se acostó con ropa y zapatos puestos esperando la hora. Se levantó y bajó con cuidado a la hora señalada.

Pero cuando estaba cruzando la sala sigilosa como un gato rumbo a las cocinas para salir por la puerta trasera, escuchó una voz potente que le habló desde un sillón.

-Así que te vas, Petra.

Ella paró en seco y lentamente, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Kenny Ackerman, su marido y conde de Stohess.

-Sí, me voy, Kenny.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque amo a otro.

-Ésa no es razón suficiente.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Es Levi?

-Sí, es él.

-Escúchame, Petra. – dijo Kenny tranquilamente - ¿No quieres pensarlo un poco? Más que por mí, me preocupas tú. ¿Tienes idea de lo que perderías por eso?

-Sí, y no me importa. – contestó la joven – Ya no nos engañemos, Kenny. Este matrimonio empezó mal, y podría haber terminado peor. Tú no me amas y yo no te amo; tarde o temprano esta situación nos hubiera hecho explotar. Porque yo ansío vivir, y sé que tú nunca te acostumbraste a vivir sin tu estilo de vida de diversión. Los dos nos condenamos a un pozo sin fondo.

-Pero Petra, si tú quieres vivir, podemos viajar. Sabes que no te negaría nada, pero no debemos ser la comidilla…

-Tengo entendido que eres un hombre al que poco le importa el qué dirán. – lo interrumpió Petra – Así que me sorprende que digas eso. Tú sales mejor parado con todo esto, quedarás por un tiempo como el esposo abandonado, y la sociedad no te dará la espalda; al contrario, te contendrá y consolará, y rápidamente se olvidarán de ello proponiéndote más mujeres.

-Estamos casados, Petra. ¿Cómo puedes romper un voto como ése?

-¿Y cuándo te ha importado eso que no te impidió involucrarte con Traute en mis propias narices? – replicó Petra algo molesta – Esa tendría que ser razón suficiente como para marcharme, pero no: preferí hacerlo llevada por el amor.

-Entiendo que quieras vengarte por ello. – dijo Kenny. Ni siquiera negó su idilio con la rubia – Pero para resolverlo tenemos que hablar. Hablemos.

-No entendiste, Kenny. – repuso la joven – Aunque no hubieras tenido nada con Traute, igualmente me hubiera ido con Levi. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Acepto mi parte de culpa en este mal habido matrimonio, aunque sea yo la que menos culpa tiene en este tratado de negocios que mis padres hicieron contigo. Yo me iré con Levi y tú te quedarás aquí con Traute. Y ambos viviremos felices con las personas que amamos, si es que tú quieres a Traute, claro.

-Si tengo que confesarte algo en este último momento como pareja, sí, hay algo en ella que me gusta mucho. No sé si es amor, pues jamás en mi vida he sentido tal cosa. Pero ella despierta en mí sensaciones que no he tenido con nadie, ni siquiera contigo. – admitió Kenny tristemente.

Petra lo miró con dulzura.

-Pues aprovecha eso. Lo tuyo conmigo era simplemente comodidad y tranquilidad. Toda tu vida estuviste dentro de tu zona de confort; sal de allí y enfrenta este maravilloso e impredecible mundo.

Kenny la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Estarás bien con él?

-Claro que sí, y ahora estaré mejor sabiendo que te dejo en buenas manos. – luego preguntó dubitativa - ¿Me darás el divorcio?

-Sí, mi querida Petra. Me encargaré de mandarlo todo al domicilio de Levi en Nueva York, supongo que hacia allí se irán. Seremos discretos con esto. Y prepárate, porque tus padres pondrán el grito en el cielo cuando se enteren; pero no querrán ser objeto de habladurías, así que confiemos en que de su parte no saldrán chismes.

-Adiós, Kenny. – se despidió Petra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Adiós, querida. – dijo él sereno – Vive tu vida y yo intentaré vivir la mía. Ciertamente no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Petra se acercó rápidamente a su ahora ex marido para plantarle un dulce beso en la frente. Después, salió corriendo rumbo a las cocinas para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Bien, creo que tengo un peso menos encima. – se dijo Kenny riendo - ¡Traute! ¡Múdate para la habitación principal! – bramó, aliviado de no tener que ocultar más nada a nadie, y sobre todo, sin tener que lastimar a alguien con sus acciones.

Empezaría su nueva vida, y no lo haría con la cama vacía del otro lado.

* * *

Petra llegó a las caballerizas donde la esperaba un Levi impaciente, y se arrojó a sus brazos como si no lo hubiera visto por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó el joven, preocupado.

-Kenny nos descubrió. – le dijo Petra.

Levi abrió los ojos descomunalmente, procesando la información tanto como podía. Ahora estaban en problemas.

-Pero… ¿qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo? – balbuceó, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que los separaran.

-No; sólo nos terminamos de poner de acuerdo en muchas cosas. – le explicó la pelirroja tratando de tranquilizarlo – Y en paz.

Todavía presa del estupor, Levi suspiró aliviado.

-Dijo que me dará el divorcio. – continuó Petra – Y que mandará todo lo correspondiente a tu casa en Nueva York. – ahora sí que Levi pasó del asombro a la confusión – No temas, nada ni nadie nos separará. – y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

Levi no tardó en corresponderle, todavía aturdido por cómo los hechos se habían dado. En un mes prácticamente se había enamorado de una mujer (cosa que pensaba que nunca ocurriría), casada con otro hombre y siendo que el hombre en cuestión era su propio tío; continuó con un amorío clandestino y remató con la huida de ambos. Y la cereza del pastel que era que el engañado no se lo había tomado tan mal.

-Bueno, apenas eso se dé, nos casamos. – le aseguró Levi cuando se separaron – Te amo, Petra. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Levi.

-Ahora tenemos que ir al puerto. – dijo él entre besos – No nos atrasemos más.

Sonrojada, Petra lo abrazó y lo volvió a besar, para después ambos subirse a sus caballos y galopar hacia Southampton y tomar el primer barco rumbo a Nueva York.

* * *

_Años después_

Petra contemplaba obnubilada la cuna donde su pequeño hijo dormía, mientras se acariciaba su apenas abultado vientre. La vida no había sido fácil para ella y Levi, pero todo sacrificio fue compensado con una vida tranquila y dos hijos para el flamante matrimonio.

Cuando llegaron a Nueva York, las cosas se habían tornado peliagudas para ellos. Aunque la sociedad neoyorquina era algo más liberal que la inglesa, no perdonaron el hecho de que alguien de tan respetable familia tomara a la mujer de otro hombre, con el agravante de ser su sobrino. Aún con los esfuerzos por ser discretos, la noticia sobre el amor clandestino y posterior huida de Levi Ackerman y Petra Ral corrió como reguero de pólvora por todos los círculos de la alta sociedad, tanto local como europea.

Levi perdió clientes y compañeros de negocios, pero tal y como había dicho, sus pocos amigos los apoyaron incondicionalmente. Entre ellos estaban Erwin Smith, socio suyo, y la esposa de éste, Zöe Hange, una mujer algo loca y extraña que en un principio intimidaba a Petra con su carácter tan despreocupado y divertido, pero con la que posteriormente se harían grandes amigas. A Levi sólo le bastaba eso para darse por satisfecho con su nueva vida, ya que ni siquiera le importaba la élite social de la que antes era parte y en la que ahora se encontraba vetado.

A Petra, por su parte, tampoco le fue mejor. Aunque Kenny hizo todo lo posible por defenderla ante su familia en Berlín, sus padres le mandaron una carta escueta en la que le reclamaron lo ingrata y mala hija que era, declarando que para ellos la joven había muerto y que nunca más sería nombrada en su casa, además de que sería desheredada y despojada del apellido familiar. Estaban más que decididos a cortar lazos con su hija, lo que provocó que Petra llorara días enteros. Debido a su sensibilidad por tal asunto, su tristeza se agravó un poco al ver que nadie en Nueva York quería hablarle ni conocerla, desviándose muchas personas cuando salía a caminar para evitar un encuentro, o siendo ignorada en las fiestas que ofrecían los Smith. Poco a poco y con el apoyo de Levi, la pelirroja fue saliendo de su depresión y volvió a ser la misma de antes, aquella joven a la que no le importaban las opiniones de los demás.

De Kenny y Traute sólo supieron que decidieron vivir en unión libre y que aunque aquello también les costó sus consecuencias sociales, a ellos les importaba un comino y vivían su vida como se les venía en gana. Las dos parejas limaron asperezas mediante misivas, pero nunca más se volvieron a ver.

Una vez Petra quedó divorciada, Levi casi la llevó cargando para casarse con ella. Era algo que el joven azabache moría por hacer realidad apenas se dieran las condiciones. No hubo ceremonia ni fiesta, pues ellos lo habían decidido así, sólo una sencilla cena con amigos y otras personas que estaban de parte de ellos. Muy pronto les llegó la noticia de un embarazo, lo que hizo a los futuros padres rebosar de felicidad. Casi tres años después de su huida, Levi Ackerman, Jr. llegó al mundo siendo la copia exacta de su padre y haciendo a sus progenitores muy felices. Pocos meses después, la buena nueva de otro bebé en la joven familia llegó, y todo apuntaba a que sería una niña. O por lo menos era eso lo que proclamaba un orgulloso Levi, que más que cualquier cosa, anhelaba una mini Petra.

El bebé Levi abrió los ojos y su amorosa madre lo tomó delicadamente en brazos para llevarlo junto a la chimenea de la sala a la espera de Levi. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia los sillones con su bebé a cuestas, cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban desde atrás, acariciando su vientre de pocos meses y luego la espalda de su hijo. Se sentaron sobre una alfombra frente a la chimenea, arropados los cuatro en una enorme manta y quedando a la espera de una nueva Navidad en familia.


	3. La desconocida

**Katty05:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por el comentario! Espero que este capítulo también te guste! Saludos!

* * *

**La desconocida**

El pequeño Levi Akerman, de 12 años, había perdido a su madre apenas llegado el otoño, siendo adoptado por su tío Kenny a falta de un padre u otros parientes, pues el hermano mayor de Kuchel no estaba muy contento de ser prácticamente obligado a tener la custodia de su sobrino, con la vida disipada e independiente que llevaba. Se lo llevó a su casa, y a partir de allí, el niño tuvo que apañárselas solo, ya que Kenny vivía todo el día fuera del hogar. Estar con él era lo mismo que estar solo a la buena de la vida.

Habían pasado tres meses del fallecimiento de Kuchel, y Levi aún no se hacía la idea de su pérdida. Siempre tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento abriría la puerta de la casa de Kenny para avisarle que había vuelto por él. Pero lo único que veía entrar en esa puerta era al mismo Kenny con la novia de turno. Eso frustraba al pequeño azabache de ojos grises y piel pálida, porque más que nada, quería volver a tener a alguien que se preocupara por él.

Y para tener que vivir con alguien a quien no le caía bien, mejor vivir solo.

Fue por eso que decidió huir de su nuevo hogar apenas pudiera. Y ese "apenas pudiera" correspondía la Nochebuena, ya que su tío estaría de fiesta en fiesta y entonces aprovecharía para escapar.

Era consciente de que esa fecha era la víspera de su cumpleaños, pero no le importaba; a partir de la muerte de su madre ya no esperaba nada bueno de la vida.

Así que esa noche, alistó una pequeña mochila y salió por la ventana de su habitación.

Por suerte se había abrigado bien, pues el viento frío del invierno estaba que pelaba. Se preguntó si sería suficiente y si sobreviviría en la calle y en plenas nevadas. Frunció el ceño decidido y avanzó por las calles. No dejaría que la cobardía por el clima arruinara sus planes de desplegar sus propias alas.

Llegó hasta una plaza donde los colores y las luces navideñas estaban en pleno apogeo. También se veían varias familias de paseo antes de que tocaran las 12. Levi los contempló con envidia y nostalgia: recordaba que solía dar esos mismos paseos con su mamá. Pero ya nada sería como antes…

Estaba tan absorto en sus propias desventuras que no notó cómo una diminuta mano se posó sobre su hombro. Cuando se dio cuenta, dio un respingo y un brinco hacia atrás, para alejarse de quienquiera que estuviera por asaltarlo y poder ver bien su rostro.

Quedó con la boca abierta al ver que no era un malhechor.

Era una pequeña niña pelirroja que lo miraba con preocupación. Levi se sonrojó.

-Tsk… ¿qué quieres? – le preguntó molesto.

-Hola, Levi. – lo saludó ella con una dulce sonrisa. Levi notaba cómo el calor invadía sus mejillas a pesar de frío. Pero también se alarmó.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! – inquirió alterado.

Ella lo miró a los ojos aleteando sus largas pestañas.

-Lo dice en tu mochila. – explicó ella con simpleza.

A esas alturas, el abochornado Levi Ackerman ya sentía la cara ardiéndole. Se observaron y estudiaron por un rato, en silencio.

-¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó ella de sopetón.

Él la miró sonrojado hasta el cuello.

-¡¿Qué te importa, mocosa?! – se alteró.

-Perdón. – dijo ella - ¿Vas de excursión o algo así? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Entonces el pequeño azabache, por alguna razón desconocida, sintió que debía sincerarse con alguien. Y qué mejor que esa niña que le provocaba cosas raras.

-Me escapé de mi casa. – explicó a regañadientes – Odio a mi tío y a sus veinte novias, por eso me voy. – antes de que la niña abriera la boca para preguntar algo, él la atajó – Mi madre murió hace poco y no tengo padre. Pero para vivir así prefiero estar solo.

La pelirroja lo miró con dulzura.

-Deberías volver, hace mucho frío. – le dijo – Trata de poner de tu parte para llevarte bien con tu tío. Me imagino que tampoco debe de ser fácil para él asumir un rol paterno. – él la miró sorprendido por la fluidez y seguridad en sus palabras. Parecía una adulta en el cuerpo de una niña. Se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¿Eres un ángel? – preguntó con timidez.

-¿Un ángel? ¿Por qué?

-Mi mamá siempre me decía que son los seres más bellos del universo. – le explicó el niño, quien ya sudaba frío – Además, son sabios y cuidan a la gente. ¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora?

Ahora era el turno de ella para sonrojarse. Sí que ese niño era directo.

-Si quieres puedo ser tu ángel. – le dijo al fin – Yo te cuidaré. – e insistió - Pero tienes que volver a tu casa.

Levi resopló fastidiado. La niña tenía razón, después de todo. Le enfadaba la facilidad con que ella lo estaba convenciendo.

-Está bien. – dijo derrotado – Pero primero dime tu nombre.

-Qué bueno que vas a volver, Levi. – le sonrió ella evadiendo la petición – Ahora tengo que volver con mis padres, o si no me regañarán.

-Está bien. – aceptó Levi. Se fijó en el reloj de la plaza, ya habían dado las 12 – Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Levi.

Estupefacto, Levi le iba a preguntar cómo era que sabía su fecha de cumpleaños, pero la niña fue más rápida y se alejó corriendo de él. Cuando hizo además de querer alcanzarla, una fuerte e inesperada ventisca lo sorprendió, haciendo que se distrajera y perdiera a esa niña pelirroja de vista. Había desaparecido.

Con la cabeza llena de dudas, Levi se ajustó la mochila y se encaminó rumbo a su casa. Con un poco de suerte, Kenny aún no se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Al día siguiente se enteró por medio de la televisión sobre la ola helada que había habido la noche anterior en la ciudad poco después de las 12, llevándose un saldo considerable de víctimas mortales entre indigentes y transeúntes poco afortunados.

* * *

_15 años después_

El joven Levi Ackerman salía del estudio de arquitectura en donde trabajaba rumbo a distenderse en alguna cafetería. Nada mejor que un té negro después de un largo día de trabajo, más aún con ese chisme de la Navidad cerca.

Entró a un café literario que había abierto hacía poco. Mientras las demás personas se pedían cafés o malteadas alusivas a las fechas navideñas, el joven azabache se pidió su té negro con más de uno mirándolo de reojo. Tal vez pensaban que era raro por no ser víctima del efecto arrastre de las fiestas.

Se sentó en el fondo junto a una gran biblioteca, y se disponía a sacar un libro y leerlo mientras tomaba su querido té, cuando vio algo que le quitó el aliento.

Una persona solitaria leía absorta a un par de mesas de distancia.

Era la misma niña pelirroja que le había hablado y salvado hacía 15 años atrás. Pero ahora era toda una mujer.

El azabache no se resistió y se levantó de su sitio para ir hacia ella.

Se plantó y sentó frente a la joven. Ella levantó la vista confundida, y para sorpresa de Levi, lo reconoció.

-¡Levi, cuánto tiempo! – exclamó muy contenta.

Él simplemente la contemplaba como si fuera una diosa.

-Desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ti, ni en un solo momento. – le dijo a modo de saludo. Por lo general, era un hombre seco y malhablado, no entendía por qué de repente tenía labia para decir cosas bonitas.

La joven lo miró con cariño.

-Yo tampoco te olvidé. – le correspondió - ¿Todavía quieres que sea tu ángel?

-Sí… Petra. – respondió Levi emocionado y tomando su mano.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo dice en tu mochila.


	4. Verano asesino

**Katty05:** Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado, espero que este último capítulo también te guste! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentario!

**MJ Keehl:** Qué linda, me alegra que te hayan parecido lindos! Siempre estás ahí firme apoyando las historias, muchas gracias por ello!

Para **pesesita08** y **vil**: Ay, yo también me siento en falta por no hacer fics en el mundo SNK, pero es que se me facilita mucho más la escritura con los universos alternativos XD! Esta última historia, por ejemplo, iba a ser un AU, pero decidí responder a su pedido y cambiarla un poco. Sería un universo alternativo dentro del canon. Espero que haya salido bien y les guste! Supongo que pronto habrá algún Rivetra Week u otro tipo de especial; sepan que allí estaré y me pondré las pilas para entregarles más variedad de historias :).

Muchas gracias a todos y espero que estén pasando unas felices fiestas!

* * *

**Verano asesino**

Iniciaba la temporada navideña en Paradis, y con ella también llegaba el verano. Altas temperaturas, días más largos y pesados, sumándole el ambiente festivo y frenético, hacían que esas épocas fueran más trabajosas que nunca. Ya que hasta los delincuentes se atrevían a salir más y con frecuencia, seducidos por todo tipo de artículos y actividades sólo disponibles en esa parte del año. Por lo que la Policía Militar estaba más atareada que nunca.

Pero peor estaba la Ciudad Subterránea, que al no llegarle la luz del día y ni la más mínima brisa rescatadora, sus habitantes vivían prácticamente en un infierno húmedo y oscuro. Allí era donde más actuaban los malandras, y al no contar con muchos miembros que les dieran caza, la Policía Militar decidió pedir socorro y colaboración a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Por los informes que había recibido Erwin Smith, comandante de dicha Legión, el problema para la policía era un tal Levi: ladrón, asesino, embaucador y quién sabe qué cosas más. Había investigado hasta lo mínimo en el hombre y al leer lo fuerte e invencible que parecía ser, llegó a la conclusión de que lo quería en sus filas para la eterna lucha contra los titanes. Por eso, mandó a la Ciudad Subterránea a un equipo conformado por los mejores de su escuadrón, encabezado por Petra Ral.

Petra era una jovencita de pequeña estatura, cabello corto y pelirrojo, y ojos dulces ojos ambarinos. Pero ese aspecto angelical y aniñado no coincidía con el humor de perros que traía, pues esperaba pasar las festividades con su familia; pero no, a Erwin se le había ocurrido que quería de regalo a ese delincuente para ofrecerlo como sacrificio a los titanes. Qué pesar…

Pensaba en eso mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de un balcón del castillo que tenían de base, cuando uno de sus cabos, Eren, salió para anunciarle que todo estaba listo para partir. Mientras lo decía, miraba con poco disimulo el trasero de la chica.

-¡Eren! – exclamó ella sonrojada - ¡¿Acaso quieres que te encierre por insubordinación?! ¡A mí me respetas!

-¡Lo siento, señorita Petra! – se apuró el otro poniéndose colorado hasta el cuello - ¡Hay que irnos ya!

* * *

Después de un viaje silencioso y aburrido, en el cual los involucrados deseaban más que nada estar con los suyos que persiguiendo maleantes, llegaron a la dichosa Ciudad Subterránea. A medida que se acercaban, ya podían sentir el tufo proveniente de esas profundidades.

Después de ubicarse en una posada de manera incógnita y de recaudar información de los locales, Petra y su grupo esperaron pacientemente durante días por la aparición del tal Levi. Sabían que contaba con equipos tridimensionales para él y su pandilla, lo cual hacía un poco más difícil la faena. Aun así, confiaban en poder atraparlo y ganarse unas muy buenas vacaciones como compensación.

Escucharon rumores sobre una entrega de mercancías ilegales entre los contrabandistas más buscados y escurridizos de la ciudad, y vieron que aquella era la oportunidad que esperaban. Sabido era de los dolores de cabeza que Levi y su grupo les daban a los grandes mafiosos de lugar, por lo que la pelirroja y los suyos supusieron, y con razón, que esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Se trataría de mercadería muy costosa y poco común, desde joyas y adornos lujosos, hasta alimentos que sólo el rey tenía a su disposición comer, pasando por mucho dinero. Petra se relamía pensando en que no sólo terminarían atrapando a Levi, sino también a esos nefastos personajes tan buscados.

Y no se equivocaron. Mientras espiaban el encuentro desde su escondite, vieron que unas siluetas con equipos tridimensionales se acercaban. Petra se preparó.

El desastre fue tal que no hay manera de describirlo bien. Ya que fue un choque de tres fuerzas. Los del bando de Levi, quienes al ver al equipo de Petra huyeron despavoridos dejando a su líder solo; los mafiosos, quienes chocaban entre ellos sin saber a quiénes enfrentarse; y los del escuadrón de Petra, quienes eran tan torpes que varios de ellos habían caído estrepitosamente y sin control de sus equipos ante la ansiedad y la adrenalina de la situación.

Para mala suerte de Petra y Levi, los contrabandistas atinaron a huir rápidamente entre los recovecos de la ciudad, haciendo que sólo ellos fueran los únicos de pie en medio de la nada después del concurrido escenario. Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, y a continuación, Levi huyó, pero siendo perseguido habilidosamente por la pelirroja.

El ojeroso hombre de cabello azabache y ojos grises vio impresionado el nivel de conducción de esa policía. Sin duda no era de allí, de seguro era de afuera y con otro tipo de preparación. Lo perseguía como si fuera uno de esos titanes de los que tanto hablaba la gente.

-¡Maldita, no me atraparás! – se burlaba Levi, medio divertido y medio preocupado.

Estuvieron un buen rato persiguiéndose y esquivándose entre los dos, cuando de repente, a Petra se le zafaron los botones de su camisa con un mal movimiento hecho, lo que hizo que su escote quedara al descubierto. En ese momento, Levi se dio la vuelta para volver a mofarse de ella, y al ver tal espectáculo, se desorientó y terminó enredándose con su propio equipo.

Cayó sobre el techo de lona de una tienda de comestibles, todavía obnubilado con semejante visión.

Petra aterrizó junto a él, y maldijo por lo bajo haber pasado por tamaña vergüenza. Mientras trataba de cerrarse en vano la parte superior de la camisa, levantaba a un turulato y adolorido Levi, quien tenía una mano rota. Lo esposó en la mano sana y también se esposó ella misma con el mismo artefacto, para que no se le escapara. Los miembros de su escuadrón llegaron poco tiempo después.

-¡No sabía que tuviste que recurrir a tus armas de mujer para atraparlo, Petra! – se reía Erd.

-¡Cállate, fue un accidente! – lo regañó ella, muerta del bochorno y el calor.

-Los contrabandistas y el resto de la pandilla de Levi escaparon. – explicó Eren – Pero por lo menos tenemos al objetivo principal.

-Ahora larguémonos de aquí. – dijo la pelirroja – Necesito salir de este lugar y darme un baño de agua fría. Me muero de calor.

-Yo también. – expuso el reo mirándola fijamente.

-¡Cállate! – exclamó ella - ¡Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra! ¡En marcha!

-¡Ahora sí que pasaremos una feliz Navidad! ¡Nos recompensarán muy bien!

* * *

Salieron de la Ciudad Subterránea y tomaron un carruaje que los esperaba para ir rumbo a la base donde los esperaba Erwin Smith. Adelante iban Günther y Erd azuzando a los caballos mientras que adentro estaban Auruo, Eren y Petra con el apresado. Auruo dormía pesadamente mientras Eren contemplaba embobado cómo Petra trataba de coser los botones de su camisa con una sola mano, dejando al descubierto su sostén. Novato y detenido la observaban con intensidad, y la otra estaba tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta de nada.

-Agua – pidió Levi con voz seductora mientras miraba a Petra.

Ella lo miró con severidad y sacó una cantimplora para darle de beber, ya que él no podía por sí mismo estando con una mano rota y la otra esposada a la de su captora. Mientras ella le daba de tomar, él la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara. Eren miraba la escena indignado.

Pero como las cosas no van como uno quiere, justo a los caballos se les ocurrió desbocarse a medio camino. Erd y Güther trataron de calmarlos subiéndose encima de ellos, pero craso error, ya que los equinos se soltaron de sus amarres y salieron disparados hacia la nada con jinetes y todo. El carruaje derrapó y volcó, con los cuatro pasajeros adentro. Auruo se despertó de golpe y se mordió la lengua de la sorpresa, desmayándose al instante. Los otros tres, agarrotados, salieron como pudieron del vehículo dado vuelta, y mientras Eren sacaba al desvanecido Auruo, Petra vigilaba a Levi, quien apretaba los dientes del dolor al sentir su mano más estropeada que antes.

Cuando dejó a su compañero a un lado, y esperando a que se despertara pronto, Eren se reunió con Petra, y fue allí que el azabache aprovechó para actuar. Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta a tiempo. En cuestión de segundos, Eren estaba en el suelo doblado por la patada recibida en su estómago, mientras que Levi y Petra luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo como podían. Levi quería arrebatarle la llave de las esposas a como diera lugar, y de paso toquetearla un poco. Petra se resistía furiosa a los manotazos de su contrincante, mientras se percataba de que "accidentalmente" la tocaba en lugares indebidos, pero quiso pensar que era por el fragor de la lucha. Al final, la pelirroja arrojó lejos la llave para así dar por terminada la pelea.

Qué equivocada estaba.

El azabache corrió como rayo para encontrar la llave, pero ésta era tan diminuta que sin duda se había perdido entre las rocas y el pasto. El joven maleante se enfureció, y decidió huir con todo y chica esposada a él. Ya encontraría la forma de librarse de ella. Petra, por su parte, se sentía triunfadora y salvadora de la patria. Ya encontraría la forma de dormirlo y llevarlo con Erwin.

Estuvieron todo el día atravesando campos y bosques bajo el sofocante sol. El plan inicial de Levi era arrastrar a la chica hasta terrenos seguros para él, haciendo más difícil su captura y de paso teniendo una rehén. Pero vaya que su rehén estaba tranquila, pues en todo el día pudo seguirle el paso y no demostraba ni una pizca de miedo ante lo que él pudiera hacerle. Por más extraño que pareciera, a él no le molestaba su presencia, pero necesitaba dejar de estar esposado a ella. Estaban llegando cerca de un río y era obvio que después de tanta lucha y suciedad quisiera bañarse… la probaría a ver qué hacía.

-Oi, allí hay un río. – le dijo.

-Sí, ya había escuchado la corriente hace un rato. – respondió la pelirroja – Necesito tomar agua y bañarme. No aguanto este calor…

-Yo también. – concordó el otro – Pero tendremos que bañarnos juntos. – agregó mostrándole las manos esposadas de ambos.

Los rasgos de Petra se perdieron entre el rojo de su cabello y de su rostro.

-¡Atrevido! – exclamó notando la mirada lasciva de su capturado (¿o su captor?) - ¡A mí me respetas!

-Cállate, yo sé respetar las mujeres. – replicó él – Además, no me gustan las escuálidas como tú. No sé cómo puedes ser soldado si pareciera que te faltan unos buenos platos de arroz con pollo.

Ahora el rojo en la cara de Petra era de ira.

-¡Pues esta escuálida es la mejor soldado de su generación! – le espetó - ¡Tanto como para capturar al gran y temido Levi!

-Sí, claro. – dijo Levi con sorna – Tanto que también ahora eres mi rehén. Ni creas que no te usaré si la Policía Militar da conmigo.

-Para tu información, no soy de la Policía Militar. – lo corrigió la chica – Soy parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

El impasible rostro del azabache expresó por un instante cierta confusión al oír aquello. Así que Legión de Reconocimiento, ¿no? Eso explicaba la destreza de la chica en comparación con los inútiles de la Policía Militar.

Llegaron al río. A Petra se le hizo agua la boca al ver toda esa fuente de frescura ante ella. Pero su raciocinio le recordó que no podía simplemente ir y lanzarse de lleno al agua, con un delincuente peligroso y probablemente pervertido aferrado a ella.

Y una vez más, Levi hizo gala de su velocidad demoníaca, ya que sin previo aviso y tomando totalmente de sorpresa a Petra, jaló sus manos esposadas hasta el suelo, y con una roca, dio tal golpe que terminó rompiendo las esposas.

Ambos estaban liberados el uno del otro. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ni Levi la redujo, ni Petra intentó apresarlo de nuevo.

Era como si se necesitaran en ese momento, estando perdidos en medio de un bosque. Los dos sabían que ya no eran delincuente y policía, sino un hombre y una mujer que necesitaban unir fuerzas para salir vivos de allí. Ya después tendrían otra pelea para ver quién ganaba la contienda justiciera.

-Anda, vamos a refrescarnos. – suspiró Levi – Prometo que no veré nada.

* * *

Llegó la noche y los dos se encontraban con la mirada fija en la fogata que habían hecho momentos antes, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Levi pensaba en cómo las cosas habían cambiado para él en cuestión de horas, pasando de ser el todopoderoso ladrón del bajo mundo, a ser un ser humano más metido en un inmenso e impredecible bosque. Petra, en cambio, aún no salía de su asombro: en ningún momento el muchacho fue irrespetuoso o violento con ella, y nunca trató de atarla o inmovilizarla de alguna manera. También se sorprendía por no haber hecho lo mismo ella con él. Vamos, era un vil malandra merecedor del peor de los castigos.

Levi miró las estrellas y habló, haciendo que la pelirroja diera un brinco.

-Creo que ya es medianoche. – dijo desganado e irónico – Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad. – respondió ella cabizbaja. El azabache se percató de ello.

-Tienes familia, ¿verdad? – quiso saber él – Seguramente deseas estar en tu casa celebrando esa ridiculez que pasarla aquí con un desconocido.

-No te niego que me gustaría estar con mi padre en este momento. – respondió Petra – Pero tampoco es que la esté pasando mal ahora. Podría ser peor.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio.

-Cuéntame sobre la Legión de Reconocimiento. – le pidió Levi – Sé que son muy fuertes, pero es poco lo que se sabe en la Ciudad Subterránea.

Ella lo miró y se dispuso a contarle lo básico.

-Salimos de las murallas cada determinado tiempo para poder explorar las tierras dominadas por los titanes, en busca de indicios de otros territorios o inclusive de más humanos viviendo aparte. – explicó – Hacemos un mapeo de todas las zonas que recorremos y matamos a los titanes que se nos cruzan en el camino. A veces capturamos uno que otro para averiguar más sobre ellos, pero hasta ahora es inútil.

-Interesante.

-No es para cualquiera.

-¿Y por qué la Legión de Reconocimiento quiere dar conmigo?

-Al principio fue para responder a un pedido de ayuda de la Policía Militar. – expuso la pelirroja – Pero el comandante quiere que te unas a la Legión. Dice que gente como tú puede llegar a hacerle un gran bien a la humanidad. – luego hizo una mueca – No lo entiendo, como si Mike y los demás no fuéramos suficiente.

-De seguro piensa que ustedes no llenan las expectativas.

-¡¿Insinúas que somos inútiles?!

-Tú lo has dicho.

-No tengo por qué estar escuchando insultos de un simple ladrón.

-¿Te parece un simpe ladrón alguien que no aguanta ver las injusticias del bajo mundo? – respondió él airado - ¿Te parece justo ver a niños muriéndose de hambre mientras gordos sinvergüenzas como los que viste hoy o incluso como los lambiscones del rey se llenan la boca de comida sin tener siquiera apetito? ¿Tan malo es para ti que recurra a estos actos sólo para ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan?

-Pero hay otras maneras de…

-No, mocosa. En la Ciudad Subterránea no hay otra manera. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Petra.

-Bueno, Petra: se nota que no creciste allí y que fuiste una niña feliz. Y me alegro sinceramente, me alegro de que no hayas pasado por las cosas que veo que sufren otras niñas no tan afortunadas como tú.

Y Petra se calló. Él tenía razón: aunque a grandes rasgos lo que hacía estaba mal, eso no quitaba que la aristocracia y los mercaderes fueran peores malvivientes que un ladrón común. Además, descubría que el joven no robaba por satisfacción propia, sino que protegía a las personas. Él hacía el trabajo que sus camaradas de la Policía Militar no eran capaces de hacer. Y toda su peligrosidad era sólo una fachada para poder seguir cuidando de los más desfavorecidos. Ella lo miró con algo de admiración.

-Es admirable que quieras cuidar y proteger a los demás. – dijo la chica – Pero me siguen pareciendo malos tus métodos.

-Ahora de nada sirve quejarse. – replicó Levi. Luego la miró a los ojos, reflejando el crepitante fuego – Mocosa, llévame ante tu comandante.

-Pensé que te resistirías un poco más.

-Lo haría, pero entre morir en la horca o aquí en el bosque y seguir siendo útil de alguna manera. ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

Petra sonrió y en lo que quedaba de la noche, se dedicó a contarle más sobre la Legión y sus tareas.

* * *

Los acontecimientos corrieron con normalidad y paz a partir de entonces. Petra llevó a Levi ante Erwin Smith, y éste quedó impresionado con las palabras y la determinación de azabache, que se redoblaría días más tarde al demostrar sus habilidades como soldado. Aquello hizo que sin dudar Erwin ya le cediera el puesto de capitán de escuadrón, para escándalo de varios capitanes, que tuvieron que pasar por mucho antes de obtener ese puesto. Aunque en el fondo entendían que un hombre tan fuerte como él era necesario como uno de los líderes de la Legión.

Petra, por ello, se ganó unos días de descanso que pasó junto con su padre para compensar la Navidad malograda de ambos. Cuando regresó, retomó no sólo sus actividades como soldado, sino también como secretaria, ya que por su excelente redacción y exquisita caligrafía se encargaba de las correspondencias y documentos de las autoridades, así como también de sus agendas y reuniones. Para ello, Erwin le había asignado una pequeña pero cómoda oficina cerca de la suya.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, y luego de decir "¡Pase!" se encontró con que era Levi, quien la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡Levi! – lo saludó ella - ¡Felicidades, no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo antes! Ahora eres mi capitán: estaré en tu escuadrón a medio tiempo, mientras no se me necesite aquí.

Él la miró en silencio con su mirada caída y aparentando desinterés desde la puerta abierta.

-Petra… - dijo después de un rato, y la chica se ruborizó – Yo no quiero ser tu capitán. – y cerró la puerta yendo hacia ella.


End file.
